


After the Wedding

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cocaine, Friendship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes ruminates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wedding

After the third time I looked up from the agony columns to point out an item of interest to your empty chair I reached for the hypodermic. It's not as if you were sitting there grumbling through your mustache at my wretched habit, though it must be confessed that the drug has lost some of its savor without your disapproval. But solace me it must, lest I spend the entire evening listening for the skitter of your pen across the pages of your diary. Solitude is not the haven it once was for me.

I am lost without my Boswell.


End file.
